


The Reaper and the Shota

by Anonymous



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Large Ass, Large Cock, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is based off of an RP I was doing on Tumblr, so... enjoy.





	The Reaper and the Shota

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an RP I was doing on Tumblr, so... enjoy.

Ragna pressed his lips on every part of Carl's well-developed ass. The young boy was surprisingly developed in the waist area, having wide hips and thick thighs. His cock was also large in length, but lacked the thickness that Ragna's cock had. On that note, both of them were completely naked in their apartment, but they were comfortable with that.

"Ragna," Carl moaned. "You can stop teasing now. I want to taste it."

The reaper decided to tease him a little. "How do you say it?"

Carl blushed madly. "Please, let me suck your cock. Let me suck on your cock so that you can flood my mouth with your cum."

"You are so adorable, you know."

Ragna turned Carl to face him, or to be specific, his cock. As soon as he pressed the tip of the large member to hid lips, Carl took it into his mouth. As he bobbed his head up and down the reaper's shaft, Ragna started breath heavily, loving the feeling of Carl's mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Shit... that feels good," he grunted, putting his hand on top of the blond shota's head. Carl took that as a sign to go faster. He even began to stroke his own cock while he did it. He was proud of his large member and loved how Ragna loved him for it.

"Carl, I'm cumming," Ragna groaned. The reaper's dick pulsed a few times before he came inside of Carl's mouth. And not in small amounts. There was a tidal wave of cum flooding inside of the boy's mouth. Ragna pulled out of his mouth and watched in delight as he swirled it around in his mouth before swallowing it all.

"That was very good," Carl complimented, getting on all fours and turning around, showing his fat ass to Ragna.

"You sure you can take it?" Ragna asked. "We should at least get some lube for-"

"My saliva makes fine lubricant, Ragna," Carl interrupted. "Also, I applied some oil to my rear hole. There really is nothing to worry about."

Ragna couldn't help but chuckle as he slapped his ass. "You always surprise me. Now it's time I repay the favor."

Gripping his cock, he lined it up with Carl's waiting hole. He shoved it in his ass and started thrusting intently. Carl started moaning as he felt the reaper's cock stretch out the inside of his ass.

"Ragna... it's so... big!" Carl groaned.

Ragna felt his hips clash withe shota's fat ass as he thrusted inside. "You know you love it." He began to slap his ass with every thrust he made. Carl's moaned from the attention his ass was getting. 

"Carl, I'm gonna cum. Take it all."

With that last thrust, Ragna unloaded a huge amount of cum inside Carl, which made moan quite loudly. Satisfied, he pulled out of him and stroked his cock, letting the remnants of his cum shoot onto her ass.

"That...was amazing," Carl sighed.

"Yeah," Ragna agreed. "Really amazing."


End file.
